


Prioritizing Patience

by CourierNinetyTwo



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Bondage, F/F, Puppy Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 11:56:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11736549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourierNinetyTwo/pseuds/CourierNinetyTwo
Summary: After clinic hours, Sae and Tae have an arrangement to help the prosecutor get a bit of stress relief.





	Prioritizing Patience

**Author's Note:**

> Commissioned by KC5Rings!

Sae was always her last appointment of the night.

She came in after work, strung along by possibilities, punishments, and the very certain promise of walking out of the clinic with her knees weak and wobbly from a long session of "stress relief". Tae couldn't exactly call their relationship casual; there was a structure, rules and limits set tightly in place, because at the end of the day they were both professionals, even if it wasn't professional interest that had her pull Sae in by her jacket and lock the door.

After all, she wasn't a veterinarian. 

"Clothes off." Tae ordered, pressing a firm kiss to Sae's mouth before settling back in her chair, legs crossed to hitch the hem of her dress an inch higher. "Fold everything and put it in the locker."

It was always a pleasure to watch the prosecutor strip. Cold, sterile layers fell away as Sae undid button after button, sterling hair mussed when she pulled her turtleneck off and revealed the leather harness buckled into place underneath, black straps dividing and framing pale breasts with silver accents. That had been their game for the day, a constant spark of excitement under the surface from wearing a piece of their play just out of everyone's sight -- although Tae had saved a few pictures sent from the courthouse bathroom earlier on her phone.

When Sae turned around to step out of her heels, Tae's eyes immediately swept over the tattoo in the center of the other woman's back, a stylized dog's head surrounded by a wreath of yellow coltsfoot flowers. It was an unusual choice for a woman in law enforcement, especially one so stiff, but she had a quiet appreciation for the aesthetic; the sharp lines of black and gold were somehow fitting, the emblem of a devoted protector. 

There was a reason she'd made sure the straps of the harness didn't cover it.

"Is everything in..." Sae began, then pulled open the drawer in question her hand was on. "Of course. My apologies."

_ Everything _ happened to be a muzzle made of the same black leather currently binding Sae's chest, a small silver lock with its key, and a plain black collar joined with a matching leash. Tae kept it all under drawers of syringes and prescription pads, sure that anyone poking around her office would quickly lose interest before reaching the bottom. 

Sae sank to her knees like she was at a temple, offering the gear she retrieved up to Tae with all the reverence of an offering. That, just like the texts and pictures, was part of getting into the mindset, and Tae respected the the little quirks and details. She had certainly taken enough psychology classes back in medical school to understand the appeal of being brought down to an animal level, flensed of responsibility and left with nothing but instinct.

"Lovely." Tae held the muzzle between her hands, ran a manicured thumb over the cage of butter-soft leather. "You remember your non-verbal safeword?"

That earned a nod, a faint twitch along the corner of Sae's mouth. Tae had learned quickly that she didn't like being reminded of the ways their evening could end, especially when it had just gotten started, but safety always outweighed brief discomfort. She waited a moment more, holding that brilliant red gaze and watching as the rough edges of frustration were polished away by longing, submissive need coming to the fore. 

Then -- and only then -- did Tae lean forward and fit the muzzle to Sae's mouth. Without prompting, the other woman held it in place while the straps were brought over each ear and under her chin, then tightened against the back of her head. One more strap slipped beneath the buckles, bringing them together before Tae hooked the little arm of the lock through a silver grommet and clicked it shut. The key went into the capsule around her own neck, ensuring Sae had no way to remove the muzzle on her own.

"Woof." Tae teased, watching a red flush rise across Sae's cheekbones, just above the boundary of the muzzle. "No moving until your leash is on."

Sae complied with a muffled sound, and Tae put the collar on first, pulling the steel ring front and center before clipping the leash onto it. With that second click of metal, Sae's shoulders relaxed a few degrees, solace already on its way. It would take work to get her in the proper headspace, but Tae enjoyed every minute of pushing Sae under, and proved it by pushing a heavy black wedge against the other woman's chest to extend the distance between them. 

The leash snapped taut and Sae bowed her head to break the tension, shifting onto all fours. Without a doubt, the tile was cold against her knees and loosely clenched fists, but Tae had a few ideas on how to warm her up. "Down."

At the command, Sae brought her body as low as she could, visibly shivering as her stomach pressed against the floor, and Tae smirked before changing tacks. "Roll over."

She kept the leash slack as she could, the occasional jingle of clasp against ring warning if something was being pulled too tight. Sae huffed as she brought her arms and legs up in a fair imitation of the position, but Tae knew that doing tricks was a frustration in and of itself. The hunger to be molded into a beast was tied to a compulsion to serve, to please and be praised for it, and while she could certainly obey Tae's every playful whim, neither one of them would be satisfied until they were skin to skin.

Of course, Tae could tolerate such a state of affairs far longer than her captive lover.

A thrill shot up her spine as she watched Sae's need and aggression grow, sparks becoming flames as the need to obey warred with constant denial, given no contact but the chill and unforgiving floor. Her guard dog was getting restless, fists tight and white-knuckled before Sae obeyed a command to sit up, breathing harder behind the confines of the muzzle.

"You look like you want something, big girl." Tae tapped a contemplative finger against her chin, as if she couldn't possibly figure out what. "Why don't you earn it, then? Bark for me."

That was the hardest order for Sae to follow. The other woman had difficulty being loud, much less disruptive, and even the isolation of the clinic at night brought little comfort against such reflexive propriety. Thus, it was the line that always had to be crossed, surrendering the last vestiges of her human self and all those worldly concerns.

The sound that Sae let out was more of a deep growl, and Tae yanked the leash in split-second retribution. "I said bark."

She measured out her displeasure as carefully as any medicine, enough to goad but not demoralize, and Sae responded in turn, letting out a bark loud and booming enough to make Tae's ears ring. Chuckling quietly to herself, she found those wide red eyes searching for hers, hunting approval.

"Good girl." Tae whispered, and watched the full body shiver that followed. "Come here. Right in front."

A snap of her fingers emphasized the order, but Sae was already moving to comply, muzzle a mere inch from Tae's knees and the parted hem of her labcoat. She reached out to stroke through tangled locks of silver, and Sae took to the petting in an instant, bumping her head back against Tae's hand. It was far cuter than it ought to have been, and Tae lingered until Sae started to nudge more insistently against her calves.

"You want right between them, don't you?" Heat laced the question as Tae uncrossed her legs, parting just far enough for Sae to fit there -- if she permitted it. "Show me."

Sae grasped at her knees, purple nails just biting into skin before she rubbed a cheek against the inside of Tae's thigh. The contact was more strap than flesh, but with the muzzle in place, there was no real way to use her mouth. Instead she pushed underneath the hem of Tae's dress as far as she could go, and when stiff leather rasped against thin black lace, Tae had to bite back a sound of her own.

"Can you smell how wet I am, pup?" She shifted her hand to the back of Sae's head, holding her in place. "I bet you can."

The strangled whimper she received in response was worth every second of waiting, especially when Sae's hands pawed helplessly at her knees. She could still use her fingers, technically, but being so presumptive would result in nothing but a punishment, and Sae knew it. With a hum of consideration under her breath, Tae's thighs pressed in on either side of the other woman's head until she heard another choked gasp of need.

"My, my." Tae  _ tsk _ ed with a pop of her tongue, keeping hold of Sae's leash with one hand as the other quietly went to her necklace, opening the capsule to free the key. "What am I going to do with such a desperate pet?"

She listened to the chorus of groans and growls between her legs with pleasure while fitting the little teeth of the key into the lock at the back of Sae's neck. With a single turn, it clicked open, and Tae worked the web of straps loose, enough that when she pulled once, the muzzle fell right to the floor. Before Sae could take advantage of it, Tae hooked her fingers in the collar and dragged the other woman back into the light.

Bare-faced, Sae was breathless and bestial, blood-red eyes almost unfocused in the depths of desire. She  _ wanted _ , reflexively tugging back against Tae's grip, but after being held in place for a moment, the urge to obey overwhelmed the restlessness. That was enough to earn a reward, despite the obvious tremble in Sae's hands, longing to go higher. Tae wouldn't allow that, but she would let Sae drink her fill.

"Make me come." She demanded, then let go of the collar.

Sae delved back under her dress without a second's hesitation, laying open-mouthed kisses up each thigh until she reached her goal. Her nose tickled against black curls before she buried her face deep, and Tae moaned as Sae's tongue swept from entrance to clit, seeking out slick heat. She found swollen, sticky folds and met them with fervor, sucking lightly at each one while Tae's fingers found another tight hold in silver hair, hips grinding forward until arousal was smeared down Sae's chin in a sleek shine.

The grip Sae had around her thighs was bruising tight, nails carving crescents into the bone-white of her skin, but Tae barely noticed the flickers of pain, not when attention was being laved on her clit in quick strokes. Never mind the sight when she looked down, watching the muscle ripple down Sae's back as she strained her neck, turning the tapestry of that tattoo into sculpted geography. Tae was used to being short and narrow as a needle, and bending someone so strong under her hands was a pleasure in and of itself, as much as Sae's long legs folded sharply beneath her.

Pleasure jumped through Tae's nerves in leaps and bounds, building until she was simply jerking her hips right against Sae's mouth, demanding the friction to break over the edge of release. Sae never once protested, too devoted to her worship, lips and tongue sliding right back into place whenever Tae's movement jostled them, using the angle for a few shallow thrusts and stealing the opportunity to be inside her, just for a moment. When Tae's fingers tightened at the back of her skull, breath hard and quick, Sae surrendered that privilege to wrap her lips around Tae's clit and suck, holding it like something precious in her mouth.

Tae's eyes fell shut as orgasm washed over her, ragged gasps betraying her bliss until a tortured moan wrenched its way out from high in her throat. She was grateful for the chair underneath her, a solid anchor as everything else disconnected, just for a single sweet moment. Even as the aftershocks wound their way under her skin, Sae was still going, lapping in slow strokes until sensitivity overcame pleasure. With a shudder from head to toe, Tae released her hold on Sae's hair and let her other hand pull the leash, a firm signal to stop.

Sae panted softly, escaping the confines of Tae's dress to press her cheek against one knee, and she was such a beautiful, vulnerable thing in that moment, daring to glance upward for praise. When Tae caught her own breath, she was more than happy to give it, leaning down to move a little closer to Sae's level.

"That's a good girl." She captured Sae's mouth in a deep kiss, tasting herself and the faint stain of lipstick. "Did you get what you wanted, mm? I know you can go for hours if I let you."

The immediate response was a blush, but Sae couldn't turn her face away to cover it when Tae choked up on the leash. She placed a few more affectionate kisses over Sae's chin and cheeks before wiping away the remnants of arousal on the other woman's mouth with her sleeve; the lab coat was about to go by the wayside as is. Tae caught a faint groan as she withdrew, and that was a cue for Sae's thighs pressing together, as if she could trap her own desire in place and suffocate it.

"Oh, so servicing me wasn't enough?" Despite the question, Tae's words were infused with heat, a different sort of promise. "Greedy pup."

She watched a protest ignite in Sae's eyes, but rather than let it reach her lover's tongue and break the space they were in, Tae picked up the muzzle from the floor and put it back against Sae's mouth. Even unbuckled, the scent of leather and firm pressure immediately stifled the urge to speak, and Tae hummed under her breath in satisfaction as she secured the straps once more. When she was sure it wouldn't slip off Sae's face, she batted at the muzzle playfully with one hand, watching the jolt go through the other woman's shoulders.

"You're lucky you're my favorite." Steadying herself with the arms of the chair, Tae got to her feet in one smooth motion, ignoring the faint quiver in her knees. "Because you get special privileges, Sae."

Wide red eyes looked up at her, placated and curious all at once before Tae snapped her fingers and gestured to the cot next to them. "Up on the bed. Now."

There was no hiding the relief in Sae's posture as she climbed up onto thin white sheets, given succor from the hard tile. Tae filed away a note for a post-play massage and went searching in another set of drawers, swiping a packet of lube from one before finding a velvet drawstring bag in the other. With the foil held between her teeth, Tae opened the bag and pulled out the tangled harness within, fingers catching on the weight of the toy still inside. It wasn't too obscene, a silicone model designed more for smooth aesthetic than realism, but most importantly, it was her favorite color, black with a faint polish to make it shine.

She set up the strap-on with practiced ease, tightening the harness up over her hips first and around the tops of her thighs second. The shaft jutted past the hem of Tae's dress, and she took in the sight with a smile before stripping off her labcoat. Maybe it was part of the doctor look, but fucking fully dressed was enough effort in and of itself, and she planned to make Sae sweat.

A glance towards the bed proved her work was already halfway done. With the muzzle guarding her mouth, Sae's desperation was centered in crimson eyes, blown irises warring against that distinct Niijima color. Tae stayed standing where she was, keeping their gazes locked as she tore open the packet with a quick pull of teeth, squeezing a heavy dollop of lubrication into her palm before tossing the shredded foil in the trash.

Chances were, Sae didn't really need the lube for what came next, but Tae reveled in the starved look that came as she worked her fingers up and down the dark shaft, leaving it slick from head to base. Thankfully, it was only a few feet to the bed, and the moment she was prepared, Tae casually shoved Sae back against the pillow there, raising a brow.

"On your back, legs spread." In the back of her mind, Tae realized having Sae on all fours might have been thematically appropriate, but she didn't want to rob herself of seeing the other woman's pleasure or have moans muffled by both muzzle and mattress. "And paws up."

She settled in between Sae's knees, sinking against the cot until she was face-to-face with her lover, and guided both of Sae's hands over her shoulders. Loose fists hooked against Tae's back as she pressed a little kiss to the tip of the muzzle, one hand braced on the bed while the other gripped the base of the strap-on, teasing the head along thin curls of silver until Sae's folds parted under the pressure. It didn't take much to have her wet and open, but Tae waited for a whine of need before tilting her hips into a slow thrust, watching as every inch disappeared inside Sae and brought their bodies together.

Sae gasped and Tae took full advantage of it, slowly grinding her hips so the other woman could feel exactly how deep she was. After that tense exhale, she started to move, bracketing her arms on either side of Sae's head so all the force could go through her legs, thrusts picking up speed and strength. This wasn't supposed to be slow; it was driving Sae's submission deep, letting her fall and fall until she needed Tae to catch her. Perhaps it wasn't the sort of saving she was accustomed to, but when it worked better than any drug, who was she to say no?

Pleas and groans were trapped behind a cage of leather, but Tae understood their meaning well enough, lowering her head to whisper in Sae's ear. "Don't hold back, sweetheart. This is all for you."

A short cry answered the next hard thrust, and that was the sort of noise Tae wanted to hear. She used her knees to ease Sae's thighs even further apart, enough for one to end up wedged against the wall as she quickened her pace, the slick friction of their joining echoed echoed by Sae's whines building in pitch. Tae shifted her position when Sae started to thrash, cupping one hand under the other woman's nape and pushing the other between their bodies, past the muscle flexing in Sae's stomach to the needy swell of her clit. With every thrust, Tae rubbed a firm circle there, and she had just counted to five when Sae jerked under her, nails biting into her back.

She spent in one shaky burst, clinging as tightly to Tae as she could while spikes of pleasure left her senseless. Tae settled inside her with one slow movement, holding their hips together through the smaller waves that followed in their wake, warm bliss blossoming into a breathless afterglow. With faint gasps, Sae's head turned to the side, incidentally bearing her throat as a haze left her eyes dim. It would have been startling if Tae didn't already know the look for what it was -- peace.

"Catch your breath." Tae said softly, brushing Sae's hair out of the way with a gentle touch so she could get at the straps of the muzzle. It came loose with a few careful tugs, and she continued to work her way down, collar first and harness second. "Does anything hurt?

Sae shook her head, still too dazed for speech, and Tae pushed the gear to the end of the bed before sitting up as slowly as she could. Withdrawing the strap-on took just as much care, and she wasn't surprised to hear a low groan from Sae as the head slipped past her entrance, slick enough that Tae could barely keep her hands on it while undoing the harness. That particular stage of cleanup could wait; she had someone to care for.

"Let's get you some water." She was halfway off the bed to grab a bottle when Sae pulled her back down, strong enough that Tae fell against her like a doll. "Sae, you need--"   


"In a minute." Sae whispered against the top of her head, arms wrapping around the other woman's back. "I need you here first."

Pushing aside her reflexive concern -- it wasn't as if Sae was going to perish from dehydration in the next ten minutes -- Tae relaxed in that warm embrace, happy that her weight could provide some comfort in and of itself. 

What it meant didn't really matter. As far as Tae was concerned, her door was open for Sae any day of the week.

\--

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Sae's tattoo is the same one as her Shadow has, because it was too fitting to leave out.


End file.
